Broken Hearts Align
by Darkest-Love
Summary: Looking down upon her frail form, he never forgiving himself for what happened, but what if history repeats itself again. Will he lose himself in her, and does are cold attitude reveal something sinister within herself? And can she protect him? Cloud x O
1. Intro

At one time we were enemies, friends, companions, partners, and lovers. But that was a long time ago, before all this war started. We were both over worked, stressed and guilty for the lives of those who lost theirs. We both carried an equal burden but I also carried his. He disappeared off the face of the Earth because of me.

Several years passed and we both grew distant after he returned. He wasn't the same. His smell, his smile, his rare laughter was all different. We wouldn't talk about what happened but I was dying a little inside each day. The never ending silence between us grew to become too much. I finally dropped all contact with him and everyone I was in touch with. I was 22 and still naive.

On my 25th birthday, I returned to my birthplace and where my friends were once so commonly found. I was battle worn and scars marred my once pale unmarred skin. My hair was dyed to a midnight black and cut short to frame my face. My scars were always hidden, along with the disease those at my birthplace called geostigma, but the one scar I couldn't hid was a single slash that ran through my right eye and down my cheek.

That scar was a result of a past argument with him. We both were stressed and blew up at each other. We pulled out our swords and began fighting. It was a long battle, longer than any we had before but this one was different. We were attempting to kill each other in a battle of dominance. I had injured him, not sever but just enough to weaken him, and he had injured me so I would have to use my weaker left hand to fight with. Swinging at each other, I missed his sword completely and fell against his chest. I didn't know, at the time, that I was injured but when I pushed against him and stepped back noticed that my eye won't open. I passed out after that. But that was the day I left, a long time ago.

I was hired at the Seventh Heaven Bar, which was run by one of my friends, Tifa. She was always willing to help others before herself. In the bar, she took care of two orphans, Denzel and Marlene. Tifa acted if they were a part of a family. He was never there so I was thankful for that but it didn't stop the phone calls.

After working at the bar for several months I decided that I over stayed my welcome one again. However, I remained in contact with my friends, except for him. Vincent Valentine, however, didn't have a cell phone and it wouldn't matter if he did have one because he probably won't know how to work it. The strangest part about leaving for a second time was the paranoid feeling I got whenever I thought I saw him.

Well, one day I did see him. And its to him, I owe my life to. If he had not saved me from Kadaj's gang, I'd probably be dead. Thanks to him, I still live another day dying a little inside each time I see or think about him or my guilt to the plant and the Lifestream. It's because of him, I left in search of training to protect him from me and myself. His name . . . Cloud Strife.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Series: Final Fantasy VII  
Creator: Square-Enix  
Disclaimer: _ I don't own any of their characters, but the original character does belong to me. _

* * *

Her breathing was soft and faint almost labored. He noticed that she had changed so much from the last time he saw her. Changed from an angel, she looked what he feared most: SOLIDER. SOLIDER was a group of warriors that fought for Shinra. Shinra was a company that used the Lifestream as an energy source. The Lifestream surround the planet, giving life to the world and all of its inhabitants.

He remembered what SOLIDER was like and never wished anything like that would happen to her. He lost one person closest to him and he wasn't about ready to lose more of his friends. He began to think about her but shook those thoughts away. He had to make sure she stayed alive.

Her breathe hitched and awoke sputtering and gasping for air. She calmed herself down before scanning the room. Her black hair was pointing in all directions and her vivid green eyes scanned the room. They widened before scanning the room from right to left. Her mouth fell slightly and her eyes quivered.

"Cloud?"

He smiled softly, "Yeah. It's me."

She closed her eyes and slowly opened them. He was still there. Throwing the covers off her scarred body, she stood up and placed on her boots. She turned around and into a wall of muscle.

"Outta my way, Cloud."

He shook his head, "No. You're still injured."

A growl racked her body, "I don't need a babysitter. And I didn't ask for you to same me either." She wished those words didn't come out of her mouth, but sometimes she just couldn't contain herself.

Aghast, Cloud's mouth fell open. She side stepped him and proceeded to the door. Her hand grabbed the door knob but was flung from the door and into the opposite wall. A graon escaped her lips as her body slammed against the wall. She was use to being thrown around but she was still weak; although she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Her arms were pulled above her head and her head fell forward.

"You still injured. You shouldn't be up."

"Stop acting as if your my mother."

A third voice rung out as they materialized into the room, "You should listen, you know. He is right. No telling what'll happen if you go out in your condition."

Her eyes snapped to the voice. Sitting on the bed which she awoke from was Vincent Valentine. Her eyes glared little imaginary holes into his clothes, "Choosing sides, Vincent. That's not like you."

Cloud released her arms before walking out the door and slamming it shut. His footsteps faded as he walked down the stairs. Looking over at Vincent, she allowed her body to fall backwards and down the wall. Tears begun to swell in her eyes, "After I left, I figured everything would be alright." She paused momentarily, "But it seems that my leaving hasn't changed anything."

Vincent walked over and sat down next to her. He had known her since she was a child and understood the reasons for her pain, "Its not any of my business but I think you should know. When you left, he was indifferent about it until he realized that you weren't coming back. He started that whole delivery service as a way to go out and look for you."

Baffled, she sat there contemplating what Vincent just told her, "Are you sure your not talking about Reeve?" Vincent shook his head. She hung her head sighing. She got up on her feet and walked towards the door, "Vincent, I figured out what I have to do." She ran out the door and after Cloud, who left several minutes ago.

Vincent nonchantly replied to himself more or so, "Then give chase and endure fair Tori."


	3. Chapter 2: Remembrance

**Series: Final Fantasy VII**  
**Creator: Square-Enix**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of their characters, but the original character does belong to me.**

_**Reviews would be lovely! I'd love to hear what you think about my story so far.**_

* * *

Tori ran down the stairs in the Seventh Heaven Bar into the main room. She looked around but didn't see Cloud. Running outside, she noticed that his motorcycle was gone. Tori walked back inside, "Tifa!" Her friend popped out from the backroom.

"Yeah, Tori?"

"Where's Cloud?" Tifa shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know for sure. He just said he was going out and that he'd be back later." Tori nodded her head, "Thanks Tifa!" She yelled back as she raced out the door and hopped onto her motorcycle. Revving the engine, Tori took off to the only place where she knew Cloud found peace, Zack's grave.

The wind blew through her hair as she sped out of Midgar. It reminded her of the first time she left. Floating through her head were memories of Zack and Cloud. They raced across her mind laughing and wrestling with each other while she just stood back and watched, laughing. His smile filling her with hope and a sense of peace that she never wanted to leave. She began smiling to herself and was suddenly flung forward into a hill top over looking Midgar.

"Beautiful, isn't it. Just like you." She smiled as the voice's arms wrapped around her waist. Her head relaxed against his chest. "You don't know how much I miss you Zack. Or these meetings." He smiled to himself, "Yeah, I know what you mean, kid." Hearing him call her kid still send small electric shocks down her spine. She turned around in his grasp, "Even when your not here with me you still treat me differently. Shows how much you really loved me."

His eyes widened, "I only call you a kid because you act like one." Zack laughs. Tori stands there glaring at him before pulling out of his grasp and turning so her back faced him.

"Aww! Come on, Tori! I was joking." Her eyes flutter to the ground trying to hold the tears that were threatening to fall. "Tori, are you alright?" She nods her head solemnly and wraps her arms around herself before sitting down on the barren ground.

"Tori." Zack sat behind her and pulling her into his chest. The tears began falling. He rocked her back and forth in his arms. It took sometime but she composed herself, "Zack, I wanna stay like this forever." He readjusted himself, "Well things don't always go according to plan, Tori." He shoved her forward off the cliff and she was back on her motorcycle. She was still crying but managed to wipe them out of her eyes before reaching her destination but there was three very familiar people there. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. She turns off her motorcycle and pushes it behind a boulder, listening to their conversation.

"Hey Kadaj?" Is this where Big Brother lives?"

Kadaj replies, "Yeah, Yazoo."

"Do you think he'll be glad to see us?"

Kadaj shakes his head, "Not a chance. Not after his girlfriend fought us." Loz smirks, "Don't cry Yazoo." Ignoring him, Yazoo asks, "But Mothers with him?"

Kadaj shook his head again, "Maybe not." Tori hears a low rumbling noise and pushes herself closer to the rock as she possible can to be avoided by the two that had left. They passed her without noticing her presence.

She waited patiently behind the rock, waiting to be found, but it never came. Tori takes a chance to look around the boulder to see Kadaj on a cell phone, "Don't tell me you're leading me on? 'Cause I think you do have Mother there." He pauses, "No need to shout." He waits for a reply, "I don't want to talk to you anymore. Put the President on."

His voice becomes quiet and fades to nothing. Tori's breath is caught in her throat as she listens closely and hears the slight sound of gravel crunching under shoes. The noise stops and Tori releases her breath as quietly as possible. She takes another chance to look around the boulder. Unexpectedly, she sees Kadaj's smirking face. She jumps up and hops on her motorcycle but before she can turn the engine on she is blown backwards into Kadaj's arms by some unseen force.

"Don't you know its rude to listen in on other people." Her vision begins to fade into darkness but not before hearing her name being yelled out.


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion

Series: Final Fantasy VII  
Creator: Square-Enix  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of their characters, but the original character does belong to me.

* * *

The sun filtered down through the barred window and onto the ashen face of Tori. Her arms were bound behind her back, keeping her from standing up. Her face had recieved a few more scars and it was completely dirty from being slammed into the concrete walls repeatedly and being kicked in the face.

Tori lost count of how many days she had been in this same hell hole but she didn't care. She had been stuck in similar situtations like this before and it wasn't going to be any different than all of her previous escapes. Her eyes fluttered open and tried to hid from the sun's rays. A soft sound echoed down the hall and her stomach turned over. Tori hated them with a passion for all the pain and destruction they caused the planet but there was nothing she could do in her current state. The noise grew louder and louder before finally stopping outside her door. Wishing she was anywhere else but here, Tori closed her eyes tight.

A key was inserted into the closed door and was slammed open with a loud bang. She flinced as the door opened and didn't relaxe when she head it being closed in the same manner. The key was then inserted in the key hole on her side. They began to walk over to her and stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and seen the boots were right infront of her face.

Tori attempted to roll her body away from the boots but she recieved a swift kick in the stomach as her punishment. It made contact with her stomach and she yelled out in pain as she contracted into a little ball. They laughed before grabbing her by her hair and dragging her across the room and into the center. They squated down infront of her face before lightly grabbing her chin. Her eyes had to focus on the face before seeing that it was Kadaj. He smirked at her weak form, "We have a surprise for you today."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Kadaj smirk grew wider before slamming her head into the ground. Her head hit the ground with a nasty crunching sound and her world began to swim infront of her eyes. Then darkness fell once again . . .

Opening her eyes softly, she felt that not only was she not bound, but that she was outside. The grass tickled her whole body and the soft moonlight filtered through the canopy making her lightly glow. However, her body still ached immensely and she felt extremely weak. Tori pushed herself up into a sitting position to look at the strange sight before her eyes. Children surrounded a small pond and looking back and forth amongst themselves. They were terrified and it was apparent that they didn't want to be here. Tori looked closer and seen that they all had geostigma. She looked around and seen that Kadaj stood at the pond's shore. But upon further examination she seen Marlene. Her voice became rough and dry, "Marlene." The small girl never heard Tori.

"Mother has given me a very special gift." Tori turns her head to Kadaj's voice, "The power to fight... against a Planet that torments humanity. She gave this gift to all her children." He pauses and looks over at Tori, who felt as if there were a million insects crawling on her body. He walks over and grabs her hand and pulls her up. Kadaj then brings her back to where he once stood. Tori's body just won't stand by itself so Kadaj pulled her into his side and swung her arm around his neck and wraps his arms around her waist. Tori attempts to remove his hand but her arm won't comply and remain limp against Kadaj's left hand.

"You and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited Mother's mimetic legacy through the Lifestream. However the Planet doesn't approve of that at all. Some are affected more than others." Kadaj motioned to Tori winced in pain from Kadaj pushing his fingers into her skin. "It is doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's racking our bodies with pain!" Tori looked up slightly to see that the children were falling right for his trap. She went to open her mouth but Kadaj pressed his fingers into her skin again causing Tori to emit a gasp of pain. The children looked at each other.

"Now I shall heal you all. And we will go to Mother together! We will strike back against the Planet as a family!" Kadaj began to emit a blue aura and the children watch in awe. Tori pressed again Kadaj whispering in his ear, "I won't drink the water." He smiles before picking Tori up bridal-style, "Do as I do." He walks slowly into the water turning it black. Tori lactches to him tighter not wanting to touch the contaminated liquid. He turns his head and whispers back into Tori's ear, "Act as if you drank the water."

Kadaj carefully places Tori in the water and places her against him. He scoops up water in his hands and moves it towards Tori. She looks up at him and then at the water in his hands and moves forward slightly. Kadaj moves his hands forward and meets Tori's closed lips. Kadaj tilts his hand up and the liquid slightly spills out of his hands and back into the water. Tori closes her eyes and slowly opens. Kadaj motions for the children to walking into the water. They slowly moved into the water and began drinking it. Marlene begins yelling, "Denzel! Tori!" Denzel ignores her pleas and drinks the water.

Tori places her face in the crook of Kadaj's neck to avoid the sight of the zombies that stood around Kadaj waiting for his orders. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a hi-potion and places it in Tori's hand. She opens the vial and drinks it feeling the cool liquid run down her throat. Tori feels some of her strength coming back but doesn't bother moving out of Kadaj's arms. She hears the sound of a motorcycle heading towards them. Kadaj lifts Tori up and carries her out of the water and the children hid. Kadaj waits in the middle of the road and smirks as he see the outline of the motorcycle. As the motorcycle gets closer, Tori realizes that its Cloud.

Loz and Yazoo began firing at Cloud. Tori winces as Kadaj motions for the children to come out of hiding and block Cloud's path, who falls off his bike to avoid hitting the children. "I'm glad you could make it!" Cloud looks up, "I only came for the . . . Tori?" Tori hids her head in Kadaj's neck as Kadaj tightens his grip around her waist.

Kadaj smirks, "See this man! He's our big brother, but in our happy family, he's what you call a "black sheep"." He pulls out his sword to attack Cloud but Tori moves infront of him distracting him. Angrily, Kadaj shoves Tori out of the way and into a tree. Her body slams into the tree and a soft moan escapes from her lips.


End file.
